Shared Lips
by MrsEleanorLovett
Summary: He should have taken the opportunity to slip out of there and go home. Instead, his feet led him to the source of the voices. He was very quiet while walking across the corridor, upstairs. He reminded that time when they were too horny from their make out that they just ended up there. CHAPTER 2 ADDED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

_It has been written for a while , I just forgot to post it! Well, there you go now._

_It is based on the song "Labios compartidos" ("Shared Lips") of Maná and Emma is quite pretty OoC here._

_Thanks aggie, you know, for being my beta again :)_

* * *

**Shared Lips**

It was a usual Wednesday evening when Will Schuester stood in front of her door. He knew it´s grains so well from all the times his eyes had lingered on the wooden surface. Carl would be at home soon as he usually did, but he had still enough time. Emma should be sitting on the sofa watching TV because she´d get bored. Dinner would be ready in the oven so she´d have half an hour to do whatever she pleased. The problem was that she pleased more things than she should, like that man, standing out her front door...

"I didn't tell you to come."

But he ignored her as she used to ignore his feelings.

"I'm going, but not now." He told her when she insisted one more time.

The TV was still on when he kissed her. She wasn't expecting that. Actually, a part of her was because that was what they always did when they were alone. Kiss, touch, want... A wrong feeling for a married woman like her. His hands were in her hips, grabbing her to pin her body roughly against the wall. She moaned, knowing what could happen next, what would happen next.

Kisses are hotter every second. His tongue was fighting with hers and it wanted to win. But it wasn't which made her moan, it was his hip gridding against hers. He did know how to turn her on with just a few movements.

"I want you, Will. I need you inside me" she begged. Carl could come and find her wife in another man's arms, enjoying the pleasure her husband should be giving her. But this… this felt so good.

"No." his voice was husky. He was tired of that. Why didn't she understand it hurt him? He loved her every second of the day, even when they didn't see each other.

"What?" He released his grip from her, leaving her frustrated. Sexually frustrated.

"This is how I feel every time we are together and then you come back with Carl; that uncompleted." He was still closed so she could feel his warm breath against her swollen flesh.

"He's my husband, Will." The statement sounded mad, though she didn't have any reason. She was the adulterer one after all.

"And I am just your lover, right?"

"Will, you and I-"

"I want the same rights he has", He cut in, not letting her finish, "I want you to be mine all the time without exception, not only when he isn't here to satisfy you. I don't want to share your lips anymore."

"Will..."

"So, this is over, Emma. I just come to say goodbye."

What was she expecting? She was playing in two sides, going from one man to another. Cheating wasn't right; it was well-know to Emma but even so... She didn't feel bad if she didn't think about it. Carl was her husband, the one who took care of her, the one she went to bed with every night. She loved him, made dinner for him and cuddled while talking and relaxing. Instead, with Will everything was intense. Their secret encounters when nobody was paying attention, the hot kisses with her back against the wall, the passionate sex everywhere. Her legs melted only by thinking in everything they did every time they shared the same room.

Will stopped half way when the front door opened. Carl was home.

She took him by the sleeve, rushing, locking him inside of bathroom. All he had to do was stay there in silence until the footsteps lost on the first floor. It was easy. Will could hear them talking in the living-room, just where he and Emma had been moments ago. She was such a good liar when she blamed on some show on the TV for her flushed cheeks.

"It was so sad" she explained, and her husband didn't suspect a thing.

They were upstairs when Will finally got out of his hiding-place. He should have taken the opportunity to slip out of there and go home. Instead, his feet led him to the source of the voices. He was very quiet while walking across the corridor, upstairs. He reminded that time when they were too horny from their make out that they just ended up there. She had been lying on the steps, with her legs over his shoulders and kisses going down and down, closer to the place she wanted him the most. The marks of her heels had remained on his back for almost a week after that night.

He had never been in her bedroom before. It was a forbidden place. He could sleep with a married woman, but he couldn't do it in the same bed that she shared with her husband at the end of the day. It was wrong even for him.

They had been very quick or he had been slow. The point was that by the time he took the first look at the room, they were already naked. Standing in the threshold of a half-open door, all he could see of Carl were his back, but Emma... God, Emma. She was beneath her husband, writhing under his touches and kisses. Her body moved, ready to start with the real action. How could she give herself so easily in to carnal pleasure? Where was the feeling of guilt? They had been thrusting together not long ago and she had seemed so needed for him. Now, it was the man on top of her all she wanted. Or that was what Will thought. He could be wrong. He actually was.

It was wrong, spying them, but he couldn't stop to stare his moaning lover. Carl was caressing the spot between her legs the way she loved. He could tell she liked it by the way she was bucking her hips against his manly hand.

Will wondered if he was better in bed than Carl, if he made her scream louder than Carl, if Carl knew her body as well as he did, or how to made her lost her mind. He wanted to be better than her husband. A part of him knew he was since she wouldn't keep going to his apartment at night when Carl was out just to tell him she couldn't sleep because she wasn't able to stop thinking the way his head felt between her legs; she wouldn´t do any of that, if she didn't like what he did to her body.

And then she saw him. Carl had whispered something in her ear, making her turn the head to the door. There he was, half hiding in the shadows, staring, hard inside his pants. She looked him up and down, fixing her gaze in his bulge, and then in his eyes when Carl entered her. She was maybe too loud.

It was the first time Will saw her fucking other man. He knew she did. She was a married woman, after all. She had a husband to take care of, to satisfy. That was her responsibility as wife. At that moment, Will wished he could be the one inside her. It was the hotter thing he had ever seen.

He should be gone by now, but he stayed. He wouldn't have realized he was touching himself if it wasn't for her straight look to his hand. She licked her lips while caressing the man's behind to push him closer.

"Fuck me up." She told Carl, never stop looking at him.

Will wondered what would happen if he come inside the room in that right moment. Maybe, Carl would let him fuck her together. Perhaps, she would love being taken by her husband and her lover at the same time.

"Yes, Carl..." she moaned, her legs opened wider to let him sank deeper. "Faster!" She finally looked away to take his face with her hands and kiss him open-mouthed. Their tongues fought until they were breathless. He could tell her bed was hot and slightly humid. And she asked for more once again.

She was pleased when he raised her hips looking for a better position. The movements were rougher each time, and his thrusts harder. Her own hands travelled to her body, touching every part of her skin, kneaded her breasts, nibbling her nipples.

He had decided to unbutton his pant. His hand was in his boxers now, moving with the pace Emma called. She was such a teaser. She knew how much it turned him on, how much he loved it when Emma was bold. That's why she was being louder than usually. All she wanted was to see him come inside his clothes.

"Carl!" she cried when climax hit her. It didn't take long to get her purpose.

Neither of the two adults lying in the bed heard the front door closing because of their lost breaths and the beating of the heart. Still, a smile of satisfaction shone in Emma's face.

**XxX**

It had been as a usual Thursday on McKinley, except for the happening occurred in the janitor's closed at midday. Corridors were empty when they met. Emma wasn't expecting to find him there. He should be at the teacher's lounge. He wasn't expecting find her there, either. She should be at the teacher's lounge. But it didn't matter anymore since they discovered their way to their clandestine place. Now, her back was against the door and his hands, everywhere. It was her fault because she was the one who made him horny last night, the one who didn't let him sleep because all he could think about was her body. But she was his again.

"I thought it was over" she mocked while he rammed inside her desperately. She loved playing with him.

"Shut up" he ordered. He had the determination of leaving red, hot marks all over her skin for the next days; and she let him do so with pleasure. He always came back to her not matter how much it would hurt him to know he shared her lips. It rather hurt than not feeling her at all. He loved her. He wanted her. He needed her. So badly.

Her folds were still warm under his fingers when they were done, and her legs around his waist as her head rested on his shoulder. He felt her wet with their fluids.

"You never are satisfied, uh?" he whispered when she purred in his ear seductively. "You little whore."

**THE END**

* * *

_Hope you enjoy it and reviews are welcome :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_It wasn't supposed to be written, but how you guys asked for it on your reviews, I decided to try and see what happen. I feel a little whorish for writting this, I don't know where I found such a dirty ideas... Anyway, hope you enjoy them ;)_

_I'm going to thanks **aggie** again for helping me with this :)_

* * *

**2.**

She lied beside him on the bed, her nails scratching his muscular chest. They were sweating and breathless, their sexes still throbbing from their last encounter. Will felt her purring on his ear; she was always like a pussy cat after being take care of; always looking for his pampering.

His fingertips explored her freckled naked back to reach the curve of her bottom, and his other hand played with the sensitive skin behind the knee of her leg wrapping his waist.

They had been like that for a while when she started pressing soft, gentle kisses on his jaw line. It felt stubble and Emma loved it. There wasn't anything sexier than a rough man. She was in love with the feeling of his hairy body against her smooth one. Her breasts brushed his pecs as she straddled his hips. She pressed one final kiss on his mouth before looking at him.

"Hi...", How could she be so seductive just a monosyllabic word and eyelashes batting?

His thumbs caressed her navel as she bit her lower lip, implicitly was asking him to do so.

"Hi..." his hand travelled to her bust and kneaded it "... sexy lady." She laughed at her nick name and let her weight fell over his.

"I think... I think you should go, Will" she didn't want him to, but Carl might be back soon.

They had spent the weekend together, mostly in her bed because she had proposed it. And although it was supposed to be only Friday evening, it had prolonged for the three days her husband was gone to Chicago for some exhibition.

Now, he was coming home and his wife was still in bed with her lover.

"I don't think so" he reached her behind and squeezed it.

"We´ll get in trouble"

"_You_ will get into troubles because you are a bad girl, Emma, a bad spouse." He couldn't help spanking her, leaving a red mark on her cheek. A surprised gasp escaped her throat.

"Will!" she exclaimed, slightly turned on by his sudden display of dominance and the ministrations that followed it. How well his fingers found the way to the place that made her vulnerable…

"I actually want..." his husky voice started as a whisper on her ear "...him to come and find you like that, Emma. I want him to see his wife giving herself to another man." One finger slipped inside her, making her moan his name. That was all she could say; his name, _Will_. "Don't you want it, Em? Aren't you tired of secrets and lies?" he pumped it faster, and her nails dug in his shoulders. "Maybe, he likes sharing you with me after all." The finger curled inside her.

"Oh, yes!" Emma writhed above him in pleasure, her hips moving, looking for more of his magic.

"Emma? Are you home?"

He could feel her starting climax forming around him, so another finger was added.

"Sweetie?"

Then she came undone, calling Will's name at loud while her husband finally found the way to her. She was too busy dealing with her own fabulous pleasure to notice the look of unbelieving in Carl's face neither his hard erection growing inside his jeans. Actually, did that matter? She felt amazing right then so the smile couldn't be hidden when she finally rested her gaze on him and greeted with cheerful and lusty voice.

"Hi, baby! You're home!"

##

Emma didn't know how they had ended up like that. Not that she was complaining... at least, not in that moment. It was overwhelming; like nothing she had tried before…

"Ahh..." she groaned, looking for something to clutch. Her hand found Will's curls and gripped them in a fist, not concerned that maybe it hurt him. "Oh, Gosh!" She pulled her lover even closer, his mouth licking and sucking her neck fiercely, leaving red marks that would be purple by the end of the night. Meanwhile, Carl kept her hips buried on the mattress so she couldn't move them as he worked. Her legs clapped together when a wave of pleasure travelled across every nerve of her. She was madly close in the moment he stopped.

Emma snorted unsatisfied and Will laugh was wet on her skin.

"Not yet, darling" It was Carl's voice, and his hands lifted her up. "Come on here."

She gazed at Will, confused, looking for his approval. He seemed to be having a lot of fun too.

Carl pulled her hand on his belt so she understood the instructions and unbuckled, slowly. The anticipation of the following events made her body tingle already. What would Carl do to her? With Will. Would they take her at the same time? She wanted to know how it felt, so badly. Two men, just for her. Gosh, it was a sin.

She couldn't handle the desire of touching his hardness though the fabric of his boxers while her free hand got rid of his shirt.

They had done it so many times before but never in front of another person; they had never kissed like that while Will sat on their bed, caressing himself, saying how fucking hot she looked right then.

His fingers dug deep on the skin on her thigh when he raised it to his. This way, he was able to thrust his need against her pulsating sex. Again, she was being vulnerable to the satisfaction.

"Carl..." she moaned in his mouth, asking him to fuck her for once for all.

He turned her around, so she was face to face with Will now. She wasn't sure if she had seen him more turned on before. Well, perhaps when he spied them from the threshold some weeks ago.

Carl pushed her lower back down, bending her forward. Her hand found a support spot on Will's knees when her husband slipped inside her for the first time that night. But the fire of the encounter made her arms weak, not able to keep it together for too long. He was being rough, like trying to punish her for her adultery. But she was enjoying it so much... even Will was. Her head was guided by his hand closer to him, to his erection. This way, Emma took her lover in her mouth, pumping in and out under Carl´s rhythm. She felt so desired...

"Do you like it, honey?" her husband asked from behind. "Is that what make you satisfied?" he moved faster, gaining a deep moan from her filled throat.

Will's finger gripped her messy hair, taking control of the situation, finding the pace he wanted. It wasn't the first time he felt Emma's lips around him; he loved when she offered to do this for him, sometimes, even without asking permission.

"Or is it still not enough?" Sure it was enough. She was so close to climax, she was going to come and see stars behind her eyelids. She began clamping around her husband when Carl pulled out of her; he wasn't giving it to her.

"Carl!" she cried exasperatedly.

"Why would you resign just with me when you can fuck Schuester too?" The teacher hadn't lost a second to lay her on the edge of the bed and bite the inside of the leg. Hard. He was just as turned on as her. "Don't you want him, Ems? Why don't you tell him?" Will was taking so long...

"Oh, fuck me now, Will!" she took him on her hand and pulled his hardness the deeper she could. Still, it wasn't enough. Not at all. That was the reason they turned over so Emma as ridding his hips up and down, back and forward. "Right there" she groaned, Will's hand on her hips, moving her faster, thrusting harder while her husband slapped her butt again, encouraging her to ride the man like crazy.

"Slow down, baby" Will forced her to stop. Easily, he lifted her and laid her on the edge of the bed again. Her leg closed and he rested them against his chest, he kissed her ankle before starting to move within her, slowly but powerful. Carl gripped her hands over her head and bit her parted lips. "Does it feel good, Emma?" Her moans were deep, and she felt her orgasm close again but it was denied to her when Will came inside her without waiting for her, just like Carl had done before. It felt warm and good, but not enough.

"Will!" she opened her eyes and looked at him, who was coming closer to her to kiss her swollen mouth. He wasn't like that, he always take care of her needs.

She didn't know both men did that on purpose, like a little payback for forcing them to share her perfect lips.

"It´s not over yet, my pet." Will's whispered lustily against her ear. _My pet_, it sounded so possessive to Emma, so passionate. She loved when Will made her feel like his.

"Please, don't stop touching me."

"It wasn't my intention." His hands hadn't left her ribs cage, either his mouth hers. Moreover, she could feel Carl's ministrations on her lower half. His teeth found their way to her toes and his tongue slipped between them.

When Will's lips went on her collarbone, she closed her eyes and clutched the pillow next to her head, relaxing every muscle of her tiny body.

Emma wasn't expecting that so she cried out.

"GOSH!" her back arched with the feeling of two fingers with different owners inside her. They moved with their own pace; rough and straight, slow and curly. Will went to her aroused breasts; he knew how to play with them as Carl knew how to kiss the inner spot of her knee or touch her nub of nerves.

Too much, too good. Why hadn't she done that before?

Bucking her hips was impossible, they didn't let her control their movements at all. So Emma just lay there, while two pair of everything made take her body to the edge of explosion. The heat was already burning her insides and, soon, it spread through every single inch of flesh.

She cried again, louder than before, her body writhing uncontrollable on the bed. It was the best climax of her entire life, undoubtedly; powerful, breath-taking, long. So long that she thought it would last forever.

Emma curled, looking for the warmness of somebody else's body while bliss ran down her own shaking one. They cuddled with her, wet fingers brushing the ginger hair off her face.

"You see, baby. We never forget about you."

"Ever."

She was loved and desired, much enough not to mind about sharing her. She liked it.

She tossed and turned a bit more, then closed her eyes and purred.

"My pussy cat" she heard Will whisper on the ear before falling sleep.

* * *

_So? You like it? Please, review! You will make me happy!_


End file.
